Seasons of Love
Seasons of Love, 'en español ''Estaciones de amor, es una canción que fue presentada en el tercer episodio de la quinta temporada, The Quaterback. La versión original le pertenece al musical Rent. Contexto de la canción Es presentada por los miembros actuales y graduados de New Directions, por la tristeza de la muerte Finn. Al final de la presentación todos se paran a ver una foto de Finn en la pantalla gigante. Letra '''New Directions Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year? New Directions In daylights, in sunsets In midnights, in cups of coffee In inches, in miles In laughter, in strife In five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life? Kurt: How about (Kurt, Mercedes, y Santana: Love?) Mike: How about (Puck, Mike, y Tina: Love?) Kurt y Mike: How about (Kurt, Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Santana, y Tina: Love?) Kurt, Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Santana y Tina: Measure in love Kurt y Santana: Seasons of (Santana: Love) (Mike: Love) Seasons of (Mercedes y Tina: Love) (Puck y Mike: Love) Mercedes: Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand Journeys to plan Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure The life of a woman or a man? Santana: In truths that she learned Kurt: Or in times that he cried Puck: In bridges he burned Tina: Or the way that she died! Mike y Mercedes con Puck, Kurt, and Santana con New Directions: It's time now To sing out Though the story never ends Let's celebrate Remember a year in the life of friends Puck, Mike, Kurt, Santana, y Tina con New Directions (Mercedes): Remember the love (Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love) Remember the love (You know that love is a gift from up above) Remember the love (Share love, give love, spread love) Measure in love (Measure, measure your life in love) Kurt y Mike con New Directions: Seasons of (Santana y Tina: Love) (Puck y Mike: Love) Kurt, Puck y Mike con New Directions: Seasons of (Mercedes, Santana, y Tina: Love) (Kurt, Puck y Mike: Love) Galería finn season.png graduates 5x03.png Season of love.png artie 5.03.png kurt 5x03 season.png mercedes season.png santana season.png tina 5x03.png kurt Mercedes puck 5x03.png season 5 the quarterback.png season 5x03.png season back.png season OL.png season together.png season.png seasons.png Curiosidades * La canción fue cantada completa. * Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) interpretó el personaje de Maureen en el musical original y la adaptación cinematográfica de Rent. * Es la segunda canción del musical Rent que es cantada en Glee, siendo la primera Take Me or Leave Me. Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) lidera (o co-lidera, como en este caso) vocalmente ambas canciones. * A pesar de que Rachel Berry fue la enamorada de Finn Hudson no salió en el performance. * Esta canción ya tiene un millón de reproducciones en el canal oficial en YouTube de Glee. * De todos los hombres, Puck es el único que no lleva saco ni camisa blanca, lleva chamarra de piel y playera negra. Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones para Finn Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Quarterback Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mike Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam